


Stumbled on something

by KristiLynn



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gen, Interruption, Less than 1000 words, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, there needs to be more fics for this show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: Annie was worried about her sister so she decided to stop by. She was not expecting to find Rio there.





	Stumbled on something

Annie could feel something wasn’t right with her sister. She wasn’t sure when it hit her, if it was the third unanswered _where are you_ text or when she was almost to Beth’s and saw Rio’s car parked just down the street but she knew something was up.

The feeling only getting worse as she pounded on Beth’s door and got no answer.

“Your car is in the driveway Beth!” she shouted. “If you don’t open this door I’m calling the cops!”

Those were the magic words because within seconds The door flew open & there stood Beth in a silk robe and nothing else.

“What are you doing?” Beth hissed. “I have neighbors.”

“I’m sorry If i was worried you were inside bleeding out from a gunshot wound or something. Maybe next time you should learn to answer your texts.” She looked her sister up and down. “What are you wearing?”

“I was about to go take a shower.”

“With Rio?” Annie wiggled her eyebrows.

Beth’s face was frozen. “What?”

“I saw his car down the street. What’s he doing here?”

“He came about a job. I told him no.”

“Without talking to the rest of us?” Annie pushed her way into the house. “Look buddy my sister doesn’t speak for me—“

She stopped in her tracks. Rio was sitting at the kitchen table looking so domestic in a grey v-neck (she never imagined him as a v-neck type of guy) snacking on homemade cookies. It was a little unnerving.

“You making yourself at home here?”

“He was just leaving,” Beth said matter-of-factly, arms crossed over her chest.

“Oh am I?” Rio cocked his eyebrow, licked his lips.

Something about this whole exchange felt off to Annie. The looks they were sharing, the way her sister was holding herself. There was something going on that only the two of them were in on.

“You going to make me Red?”

It was only then when Rio stood up and she got a full look at him did she put the pieces together. That shirt was not his. She knew this because it wasn’t made for a man’s body, for starters, and there was also the fact that she had bought it.

“That’s my shirt!” Annie exclaimed. Both Beth and Rio’s heads snapped in her direction. “Why is he wearing my shirt?!”

“What are you talking about?” Beth asked, her calm facade starting to waver.

“Gang friend is wearing my shirt. The shirt that I lent you and you never returned.” She walked over to Rio and pointed at an ink stain on the bottom. “That happened when Sadie left a pen in her pocket. You didn’t notice it when you borrowed it and then when you did notice you were all apologetic and said you were going to get the stain out and who was I to argue with that?” Her words were coming out a mile a minute because honestly this was a lot for her to take in.

“Annie…”

“Yeah?” 

She stared at Beth waiting for her to come back with something, anything, but Beth stared back at her unblinking until finally she broke looking over at Rio. “Seriously?”

He shrugged. “You told me to throw something on.”

“Oh my god.“ Annie threw her hands up in the air. “Oh my god!”

“Calm down.”

“Calm down? Calm down? Beth you had sex with a criminal!”

“I’m right here.”

“Don’t remind me.” Annie grimaced. “Look Beth I get it, you need to get your jollies off. Just don’t take him into your bed, you’re smarter than that.”

“It wasn’t in her bed,” Rio whispered as he pushed past her on his way to the door.

“Whatever.” Annie started to roll her eyes but stopped. “Wait if it wasn’t in your bed…where was it?”

“Oh my god.” Beth pinched the bridge of her nose. “I hate you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Beth + Rio, Is that my shirt?


End file.
